


Lipstick Red Sunset

by comicalcarnival



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/pseuds/comicalcarnival
Summary: Years after, Eiji and Ankh enjoy the sunset from the beach.





	Lipstick Red Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbitalknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/gifts).

The whole time Eiji had been traveling around the globe, he’d always kept a tally of how long it had been since he’d last seen Ankh. He never wrote it down, or told anyone about it; just kept a mental count.

He knew the number may get to be large. He knew he may never finish counting. But if- no, when- he managed to get Ankh back, he wanted to be able to say that every single day he’d gone without his partner was worth it. To be able to show Ankh his own greed, a greed fill the whole in his heart that could only be filled by the greeed.

But now that he was sitting on the same beach they’d fought on all those years ago, he’d somehow forgotten whatever number he was at. Any attempt at counting had melted into the sand and out with the sea. All that mattered was his hand on Ankh’s, as the two gazed out into the lipstick sunset.

“The sunset… ”Ankh was the first to talk. He didn’t finish, but continued gazing at it like he’d seen nothing like it before. The bird turned to look at Eiji, only to catch him looking at him instead. “Oi, what are you giving me that look for?” he pouted angrily.

Eiji’s laugh was almost as bright as the sun. “I can’t remember the last time the sunset was this gorgeous.“ Maybe it was an exceptionally nice night, but something in the back of Eiji’s head told him there were other reasons he was enjoying the night. “It reminds me of a certain fiery peacock.” he mocked the OOOs driver’s scanning pose, as if to drive home his goofy joke.

Ankh may have a human body, but his hair still ruffles out like an angry bird. “You’re saying it reminds you of OOOs’ power, and not my own?” He seems more playfully angry than actually, but Eiji backpedals regardless.

“I was thinking more of our power together.” He digs his feet into the sand, enjoying the cool waves on his feet. Ankh seems content with the answer, and looks back out at the water. They were quiet for a while longer.

“You really are stubborn, trying to get me back all that time.”

“I guess you could say it was my _Desire_” Eiji did his best attempt to mimic Kougami, but ended up a coughing mess instead.

Ankh gave a soft _hah-_ing noise at the attempt. He made no move to help, but the soft smile on his face proved he cared more than he let on.

“Do you know what else is my desire?” Eiji leaned in closer, enjoying the warmth of Ankh’s body.

“I’m guessing it’s not tomorrow’s pants, for once?” Ankh kissed him on the forehead, as the sun began to pass beyond the waves.

Eiji grinned. “For once, it’s not tomorrow’s pants.” He leaned in for a kiss, planting it square on Ankh’s lips. There were many more wonderful sunsets in both of their futures.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i wrote ankh well,,,  
thanks for reading tho, check out other people's works in the ToKISSatsu echange, there's lots of talent in the event :>


End file.
